dashtagfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CKVdprwx/Dash Tag Tips
I wanted to put these tips somewhere idk if anyone will look at these idc if anyone actually reads this I just wanted to post them *Link a facebook account to your game for the free coins. If you do not have a facebook account, make a throwaway one (i.e. you don't actually want it for social media so you just register, link it to Dash Tag, log out, and forget about it) *Save up your coins so that the first thing you buy with coins is the cop car (25,000 coins). Buying (and equipping) it lets you hit an obstacle without Misha catching you. *Don't bother collecting coins to upgrade a pet's abilities. Catching a pet that you've already caught will randomly upgrade one of the three boost that pet has for each time you catch it in one run, no matter if the upgrade is 2,500 coins, 5,000 coins, 100 gems, or 150 gems. **The exception to this is the tractor beam boost **I can't stress that enough **Once you get a pet that has a Tractor Beam Chance boost, please save yourself time, battery, sanity, and coins by upgrading that boost *idk if this is just me or not, but I find that going into the selection screen to pick a new pet uses a lot of battery. In other words, pick a "main" pet you plan on sticking with. **Does it look the coolest? Is it super relateable? Does it have a boost you really want or need? Cool! Choose it and stay with it *Never use pets that distract you **For example, I find that snakes are distracting (how could they jump they don't have legs), so I rarely use them ***I either use them to get a daily achievement if it's "collect exactly _ coins in a single run" or just to crash before leaving the town ***Yes they are that distracting to me (that's not how snakes work wildworks) *Open the chests that need three keys if you want gems or coins *Open the chests that need only one key if you would prefer lures **After each run, you can usually (like 90% of the time) watch an ad to open one of these chests for free. I do this so I can save my keys for the three key chests *You can crash shortly after resuming the game **How this happens: pause the game right before you crash into or fall off of something, then unpause **I find this happens the most when I'm on the ice floes, floating logs, or high canyons *As of now, you can sometimes "cheat" before crashing into a train **How to do this: accidentally box yourself in between trains and jump as if you were trying to land in the space between them *Rare and super rare pets have a column of glowy stuff (similar to what's above something you can pick up like a boost) surrounding them **I don't have a screenie of this on hand right now :( sorry *You can tag a pet only when 1. it is close enough that the cat emoji (or whatever) is above its head 2. it is in the same lane as you feel free to add more or share this or whatever you want Category:Blog posts